Heavy-equipment machines often include continuous-loop, rubber tracks that provide propulsion for the machines. The continuous tracks are generally mounted on and driven by a plurality of wheels attached to wheel assemblies of the machines. Because the machines are often large in size and weight, the continuous tracks must be correspondingly high in strength and durability. The strength and durability of the continuous tracks often makes them inflexible and unwieldy. Thus, installing a new continuous track on a heavy-equipment machine generally requires a plurality of workers to each expend several hours to remove an old continuous track and to maneuver and properly align the new continuous track onto a wheel assembly of the machine. Such labor intensive work is physically demanding and time consuming. Apart from the monetary expenses (i.e., the man-hours) involved with installing and/or removing continuous tracks, most current methods for installing and/or removing continuous tracks also lead to workplace injuries. For instance, such methods generally involve only the use of simple tools (e.g., pry bars) and brute-force. Because of the weight of the components of the heavy-equipment machines and the forces required to be applied to the components by the workers, the workers may often be injured by accidents or overexertion.